<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by SpiritLoaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880193">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLoaf/pseuds/SpiritLoaf'>SpiritLoaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLoaf/pseuds/SpiritLoaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something simple yet heart-warming to counter the cold night chills, Vegito can't find himself to fall asleep without his counterpart there with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something short and fairly sweet for these two idiots to try and get back into writing before I dive into something more 'ambitious' or how to call it.</p>
<p>Thank you @MadamBiscuit for proof-reading and advice! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying on his back, limp and relaxed as can be, Vegito stared at the slanted window above his head, paying close attention to the soft pitter-patter of the rain, occasional thunder breaking the serenity of the night, unable to lose himself in his sleep. He had tried counting in his head until his eyes would close. He attempted to read a page or two of a nearby book, to no avail. Now, he feels as if the tranquil rainfall wouldn't tire him out either. </p>
<p>Frustrated, he rolls onto his side, vainly hoping to finally rest, but how can he? He keeps thinking about Gogeta, who said he'll go for a few more training sessions on his own before the rain catches up to him. He hasn't made it back yet and Vegito huffs, irritated. If he'd be here, he would most likely fall asleep, curled up in their shared warmth that nothing else could come anywhere as close as that level of comfort.</p>
<p>He buries his face into the soft fabric of his bedsheets, trying to force himself to finally sleep. He wants to be able to wake up early so he could join Gogeta in his usual morning routine. At this rate, he'll either fall asleep and wake up extremely late for his liking, or he won't sleep at all and throw half of his day out the window. It made him restless just thinking about it.</p>
<p>He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels a light breeze behind him and a gentle tap on the ground, followed by a tired sigh and he could hear dripping on the floorboards. He senses his energy. Gogeta made it back finally, powering down from blue to his standard form and taking his soaked jacket off of him and throwing it over a nearby chair to dry overnight. He turns around to see Vegito gently shuffling to peek back at him.</p>
<p>“You’re still awake?” Gogeta asks, huffing quietly. The night couldn’t be darker, moon and stars hiding behind a thick layer of clouds, rain drops gently hitting the glass pane, so he expected his partner to be dead asleep. He kicks off his boots and leans forward to climb to bed, his hand falling onto Vegito’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I… I don’t know. I don’t really feel tired” Vegito responds, shivering slightly by his icy touch. “You’re cold.”</p>
<p>“Hm...” Gogeta lies down behind Vegito and presses himself on his back in bed. Vegito sighs softly when he feels the heat of Gogeta’s breaths on his neck as he leans in, comfortably melting away the chills on their skin from the cold rainy night. He giggles slightly when he feels his partner’s lips gently pecking the back, followed by more, arms sliding around his waist to keep him close – the reception very welcome, if a little ticklish at times.</p>
<p>“You’re oddly soft” Vegito comments, lips curling up into a teasing smirk. “Even more so than usual.”</p>
<p>The only response he gets in return is a muffled snort.</p>
<p>Soon after, Vegito feels something curl over the blue fabric of his lower Gi, Gogeta tangling his leg over and his hold over his waist tightening. When he feels Gogeta press his face into the crook of his neck, he finds himself squirming and laughing uncontrollably as soon as he feels him blow raspberries into a very sensitive part of his neck.</p>
<p>“Wa—wait!!” he gasps out in between fits of laughter and hiccups, tears trailing down his face from the contractions and trying to pull away from Gogeta, but his grip refuses to let up. All Vegito can do is laugh and squirm helplessly, and pray to any kind of God for how lucky they are to live a fair distance from the rest of society.</p>
<p>For a split second, Gogeta stops. That doesn’t last, when Vegito feels him digging his fingers into his ticklish sides, causing him to yelp and jump in surprise. Gogeta laughs and manages to pull him back before Vegito’s contractions cause him to fling off the bed, pushing him against his chest and hugging the Potara fusion tightly, both faces flushed red from their mischief.</p>
<p>“Well, so much for sleeping” he wheezes, still grinning. Gogeta snickers, his hand finding its way onto Vegito’s scalp and his fingers digging in to scratch him gently, getting a delighted purr out of the Potara fusion.</p>
<p>Oh, how he loved Vegito’s expressions. From cheery, to goofy, or downright embarrassment. Every single twitch of his face was incredibly endearing to Gogeta, not to mention how confident and excited Vegito is capable of being at times. He still can’t believe how fortunate he is to be able to find such a sweet partner, one that could match him head to toe, both in combat and in a more intimate manner. He doesn’t have to worry about being too rigid or too much, and despite both being some of the most powerful fighters ever to exist - he finds the idea of being soft and relaxed beyond appealing.</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously buries his face into the maroon hair of his partner, so soft and unique. He quickly regains himself when Vegito’s hand slides onto his arm, gently stroking him to get his attention.<br/>
“Where are you right now?” Vegito asks softly, an index finger tracing finger-light circles on Gogeta’s arm, resting on his side. “You’re distracted.”</p>
<p>Gogeta chuckles lightly and shifts to his side slightly, pushing Vegito deeper into his embrace and burying his face into his maroon hair. “Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“Care to tell me about what?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p> Although it’s dark, Gogeta smirks when he notices just how quickly Vegito’s face has become hued in a shade of red. “Oh.. you--!!” he huffs, a hand coming up to his face and pinching his cheek. “You really have a way with words, you smooth bastard.”<br/>
Gogeta laughs, rubbing his cheek the moment Vegito lets go of it. “I mean” he returns Vegito’s courtesy and a finger pokes Vegito’s rosy nose. “You asked and I gave you an honest answer.”</p>
<p>“..What… the hell am I gonna do with you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you can’t deny it. You’re a cutie.”</p>
<p>“And you’re a dumbass. Also--” Vegito starts, sitting up briefly and before Gogeta could realize what he’s doing, he’s met with a soft towel thrown into his face. “Did you even dry your hair? You’re soaking the damn bed.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I was cold!!”</p>
<p>“Well you’re gonna be even colder if you don’t do the obvious first.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I did, though. I joined you in bed, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Vegito opens his mouth to throw another argument in his direction but stops almost immediately and resorts to burying his face into his hands, as Gogeta laughs in his direction, rubbing the towel over his hair to dry it out and throwing it away. “Out of comebacks, are we?” he mocks, perching his head onto his hand arrogantly. </p>
<p>Vegito raises his face from his hands with an irritated expression. “I repeat, what am I going to do with you?” he says, trying to hold back his laugh in his last few words.</p>
<p>“Well, I have an idea.” Gogeta starts, raising his head and extending his arms, beckoning with both hands. “Come over here. I’m getting cold again without you here.”</p>
<p>After blinking a few times to process his words, Vegito sighs and huddles closer to his partner and leaning back down, his warm skin touching his cold one, and looking at one another face-to-face. “You sure you didn’t overdo it?” he asks. “You’re actually going to get sick if you keep this up, you know.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I don’t have that to worry about,” he says, an arm rolled over Vegito’s side and keeping him close. “You’re plenty warm. Opposites attract.”</p>
<p>Vegito hums, at a loss of witty remarks to throw back at Gogeta’s direction and just lets his partner cup his hand on his face, his thumb gently caressing his heated cheek. Usually, it takes much more with anyone to get him this flustered and can frequently make a good comeback and throw the embarrassment onto them. Yet with Gogeta, he finds himself to be completely disarmed, unable to find the right words and simply lets the man get away with it. </p>
<p>He can’t help but let himself relax completely, and go limp while in his hold. He knows that even if, by any small chance, there is a problem that he can’t handle even with his own sheer force, he can safely rely on Gogeta always catching him if need be.<br/>
“Now you’re the lost one” Gogeta pokes fun, closing the gap between them and letting their noses touch gently. “I assume I know who it’s about?”</p>
<p>His sheer arrogance.</p>
<p>Anyone else would find it unbearably irritable, and even Vegito would be more than glad to put anybody else in their place by giving them a reality check. Yet like with most things, there’s always an exception when it comes to his fusion counterpart.<br/>
“You know me too well.” </p>
<p>Gogeta smirks, and Vegito smiles in return, before slowly letting their lips come in contact finally, in a short, but lovable kiss. Both are head-over-heels for one another, seemingly unable to be apart for too long. Still, even after breaking their kiss, their foreheads remain together, eyes closed and simply adoring their presence so close together.</p>
<p>It’s the little gestures such as this they admire the most. They’re both fighters and both look at fighting as a sort of sport and wouldn’t give it up for anything, they both live for the excitement, the rush in their veins when the action picks up. Yet, in a serene setting, with nothing else to boggle them or divert their train of thoughts and have only one another, they find that taking things slow and simply appreciating one another is more often than not just as effective - if not more.<br/>
Gogeta slowly opens one eye when something bright grazes his face, lightly poking through the glass.</p>
<p>“Looks like the sun’s up.”</p>
<p>Vegito turns his head to look through the window, and sure enough. The first few soft rays of light are starting to break through the thick layer of clouds, a soft pink in the horizon signaling the beginning of a new day. “Morning already..?”</p>
<p>He pauses momentarily before he sighs and figures he should start the day, without sleeping. He doesn’t make it far when Gogeta’s hold tightens around his waist. “Where are you off to?” </p>
<p>Vegito raises a brow. “..? To train. We should do something.”</p>
<p>“Hey. You didn’t get a wink of sleep. Is that really the smartest move?” Gogeta says. “Stay.”</p>
<p>Vegito ponders, thinking that starting the day off would be more to his liking, whether he was able to sleep or not. He quickly loses his train of thought, when Gogeta leans in to peck his cheek gently and leaning his head into Vegito’s crook in his neck. “Stay a little longer.”</p>
<p>“...Okay.” he gives in. “But we’re going at it twice as rough in our training sessions later today.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.” Gogeta immediately agrees, almost cutting Vegito off. “Just want to stay like this a while longer.”</p>
<p>Defeated, Vegito simply lulls himself back into sleep, basking in Gogeta’s touch and gentleness. Perhaps he can let this day be more relaxed than he had originally planned. If it meant most of it being like this, he has no space to complain. Not that he’d want to, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>